


Lust for life

by Dilly



Series: Les rats et les fées [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Comedy, Death Eaters, Drug Use, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Misogyny, Romantic Friendship, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, punks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Collection de drabbles et ficlets sur les mangemorts Rosier et Wilkes. Préquelle à Runaway boys ! Goût douteux. Ch. 3 : Substituts





	1. Rudie can't fail

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est celui d'une chanson d'Iggy Pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux ficlets écrites en 2010 pour la communauté LiveJournal 30_interdits (thèmes nuit et eau). Le titre de la fic est celui d'une chanson du groupe The Clash (pardon à Joe Strummer).

 

Evan Rosier n’aimait pas se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, quand ce n’était pas prévu. Souvent, c’était pour vous appeler au turbin à l’improviste. Mais cette fois-ci, emmitouflé dans une couverture sur le canapé que lui avait léguée Tony, il était aux premières loges d’un conciliabule de murmures, de rires féminins et de plaintes équivoques. Excédé, il finit par jeter son oreiller sur la masse mouvante de l’autre côté de la pièce.

« Putain tu peux pas aller niquer ailleurs, bordel de merde ?! »

« J’t’avais pas vu mec… ça va ? »

La moitié nue de Wilkes émergea de sous l’édredon douteux ; sous lui, une petite Mangemorte maquillée comme un camion volée lui sourit comme si on allait la prendre en photo.

« Bonjour », fit-elle.

« J’te la prête après si tu veux. Elle est sympa Josie. »

« Non merci. Tu peux t’la garder ta pétasse. »

« Hé, j’suis pas une pétasse moi ! J’suis une honnête fille ! »

« C’est vrai, Josie c’est pas une pétasse. C’est une fille drôlement sympa. Pas vrai Josie ? »

« Ouais. »

« Mais j’m’en tape de vos conneries !! Moi ce que j’veux c’est dormir ! »

Evan se redressa, roula en boule sa couverture et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bains.

« Ben il est pas drôle, lui… », fit la fille.

Wilkes haussa les épaules.

« Toi t’es drôle toi. »

Il la regarda avec un air à la fois candide et graveleux.

 

* * *

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient devant la glace, inclinant la tête pour passer leurs doigts dans leurs cheveux dressés avec du gel, se travaillant un regard de voyou.

« C’est bien, comme ça, un peu en arrière. »

Evan Rosier déboucha le flacon d’eau de toilette, le renifla.

« N’en mets pas trop mec, ça fait fuir les filles. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ce qu’elles aiment, c’est l’odeur du _mâle_ », expliqua Wilkes en mimant un regard séducteur assez ridicule.

« Ouais ben j’les comprends vraiment pas. »

C’était un mélange d’ambre et de pin ; ils en aspergèrent leurs carcasses blanches.

La nuit ne fut pas bien fructueuse, pourtant. Rosier n’eut le droit qu’à un nettoyage de balai express par une professionnelle, dont la bouche molle lui fit penser à un céphalopode défraîchi. Wilkes encaissa un direct de sa désormais ex-copine marquée, qui lui reprochait ses défaillances causées par sa maîtresse la dope.

Quoiqu’il en soit, tamponner du mercure sur le pourtour de l’œil large et bleu du copain était beaucoup plus plaisant que ces récentes expériences aquatiques.

« Comme une pieuvre, tu déconnes pas ? », répéta Wilkes, hilare.

« Ouais, un poulpe mort, Ger’… Et ma pauvre queue qu’était plus dure que la baguette de Voldemort… », poursuivit Rosier, ivre. « C’était comme mettre le bras dans une espèce de grosse algue toute molle, tu vois ? »

Ils ne pouvaient plus s’arrêter de rire.

« Putain les nanas, soit elles sont trop dures soit elles sont trop molles ! », gémit Wilkes en montrant son œil.

  


 


	2. Lassitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "lassitude" sur la communauté mf_100_mots en 2010.

\- J’en ai marre de sucer des bites, bredouilla la mangemorte punk comme l’on parle du mauvais temps.  
  
\- Personne t’oblige à le faire, répondit Rosier en finissant de rouler son joint.  
  
\- Tu crois qu’Bellatrix elle suce le Lord ?, demanda Wilkes, si blanc que ses cheveux en paraissaient rouges.  
  
\- Mais ta gueule avec tes conneries !, protesta Rosier, gêné par cette image de son ex-amie.  
  
\- La bite de Voldemort elle a des écailles, ajouta Wilkes d’un air stoïque.  
  
Rosier le regarda, se retint un instant, puis explosa de rire. Wilkes rit à son tour, du nez.

 


	3. Substituts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble écrit pour le thème "ivresse" de la communauté Livejournal hp_100_mots.

 

Alléché par l'odeur, Macnair entre dans la cuisine. Il y découvre Roger Wilkes, occupé à râper de la noix de muscade.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu prépares d'bon Gerry ? Une quiche lorraine ? »

« Mais non c'est pour planer man. »

« C'barjot, une fois il a sniffé mes vernis à ongles ! », geint sa copine.

« T'avais qu'à m'prêter d'l'argent aussi ! »

« Pour qu'tu t'piques encore avec ta saloperie ? Un jour, ton bras, tu vas trop l'serrer, et on devra t'l'amputer ! »

« Tant mieux, ça m'fera des vacances... »

La Marque n'a pas brûlé aujourd'hui. Alors il veut être ivre, ivre mort, pour oublier les autres fois.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je déconseille absolument d'imiter le personnage principal… En effet, un léger surdosage (vite arrivé...) de muscade endommage l'organisme, voire est mortel.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout feedback est apprécié :)


End file.
